Bang Bang
by adorabellalennoxcovington
Summary: Mongolia and Adorabella Lennox-Covington meet and sparks fly. MongoliaxOC oneshot OOC Mongolia


Such a lovely day…

Mongolia was sitting outside, thinking about how beautiful her country looked. It was… peaceful. Nothing could ruin this moment….

"Uh… Mongolia? You're still there right?" America's voice called out from nowhere.

Mongolia yelped, nearly dropping her cell phone.

She had been talking to America until the scenery distracted her. She'll have to remember what she saw, so she can draw a picture to show Norway…

Oh Norway… How she loved him so much… But he's so emotionless; it's hard to tell what the guy's thinking… She really wants to know how he feels towards her…

"ODGE! Pay attention!" America yelled.

"S-sorry Alfred…" She said quietly.

"That's alright… Anyways, you'll be visiting the Nordics today right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" And I'll get to see Norway, she thought to herself.

"Well then, confess your feelings to Norway!"

"Maybe I will…" She said, unsure.

"No, not maybe. You will confess your feelings. I mean it Odge." He said sternly.

"I will…" Mongolia said before hanging up. Wonderful… Well, I better get going, I don't want to be late… she thought.

-Time skip-

Lucky for Mongolia, Finland happened to be sitting outside. He looked up and grinned.

"Odgerel! You're here!" He jumped up for a hug, which Mongolia gladly accepted.

"Hi Tino! Is Lukas home?"

Finland frowned as soon as Norway was mentioned.

"No, sorry. He had to go out to take care of some errands…"  
Mongolia sighed as she sat down in a nearby chair. Well, at least she had an excuse…

-Meanwhile-

Norway was doing some shopping in town. He wanted to find something for Mongolia before she arrived. He checked the time.

"Dang… I'm late." He muttered under his breath.

Norway's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket to check the number. What he saw somewhat surprised him. It was Mongolia! Oh the irony, he thinks of her and she calls…

He answered it right away.

"Hello Mongolia…?" He heard muffled voices on the other line.

"You need to tell him how you feel Odgerel! He can't exactly read minds you know…" It sounded like Tino…

"Well… You're right… Maybe I'll give him a call…" That voice sounded like Mongolia. Who were those two talking about?

"Yeah! But don't you think it would be better if you confessed in person?" Finland was saying.

"Hey Mongolia! Finland, is Norway home yet?" Apparently, Denmark just joined the conversation.

"Hi Mathias!"

"No, not yet. We were just talking about him too."

Wait, what?

"Ooh, so Mongolia does like him! I knew the whole time of course." Denmark said, obviously lying about the last part.

Norway finally decided to speak up. He couldn't take this anymore…

-Back at the Nordics' house-

"Odgerel likes me?"

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Norway's voice startled Mongolia, causing her to jump from her seat.

"…. Don't tell me…" Cue facepalm from Finland.

Denmark started dying of laughter.

"YOU BUTT DIALED NORWAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Sh-shut up Mathias!" She cried, reaching for her phone. "Lukas… How much did you hear?" She asked nervously.

"Enough to understand you have something to tell me."

"AND HE HEARD THE WHOLE THING?!" That made Denmark laugh all over again.

"Quiet! Let her talk!" Finland said, trying to get him to calm down.

Mongolia glared at Denmark until he was finally able to control himself.

"Well… Lukas… I…" She was trying to find the right words to say.

"I like you too Odgerel…" Norway mumbled.

"You do?!" Mongolia was shocked. Finland dragged Denmark inside to watch from a window.

"Yes, I do... I'll be home in a few minutes so we can properly talk."

"O-okay! I'll be waiting!" She said, her heart fluttering at the thought.

"Oh, and Odgerel?" Norway started.

"Yes?"

"… Try not to 'call' anybody else." He said, chuckling.

Her face turned bright red. "I'll try not to." She finally said with a laugh.

After their final good byes, Mongolia put her phone in her front pocket instead. She had to admit, she was somewhat grateful for the whole incident…


End file.
